Wanting to Fly
by Dark Qiviut
Summary: While on a date with his girlfriend Sakura, Syaoran wonders what it is like to fly high in the air. Sakura, the Fly Card, and a little willpower are all that is needed to answer his question. [Sakaoran, one shot completed]


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Cardcaptor Sakura is copyrighted and produced by CLAMP. The plot is the only thing I own here, and nothing is being distributed in any way through this story._

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ This fanfic takes place several years following the Cardcaptor Sakura anime, and despite dropping in a recreation of a scene or two, the movies are _**_not_**_ treated as canon._

* * *

**Wanting to Fly**

If there was any day for a night walk, it was tonight. No clouds floated in the atmosphere above, the lights were dim, and what noise that was left slowly silenced. Stars light years away twinkled brightly, giving off the midnight blue tint the sky had. The Full Moon hung still in the sky, like a pendulum's swing that stopped. Crowds of people had long since dissipated, leaving back the stillness that only they could occupy.

"If only I could remember the streets ever being so quiet."

A giggle.

"You've forgotten a bit about how Tomoeda works at night, haven't you?"

There went a brief silence.

"Hong Kong can be really busy, especially at night, so I'm not used to silence."

"Oh."

On this night, silence dusked the shopping neighborhood in Tomoeda. The stores were closed, sans a couple of toyshops or restaurants, and no cars zoomed by, so that eliminated those who longed peaceful sleep ire. Of course, there was the possibility of music being blasted in one of the buildings, and after that would the shouts bark louder than Tomoeda's loudest dog. After all the chaos with the Clow Cards, now transformed and called Sakura Cards, this ward preferred peace and quiet, thank you very much.

"But you can't help but appreciate it," said a five-foot teenage girl with excitement. "The temperature, the silence – it's just so _perfect_ to be outside right now."

A boy of about the same age and height looked up at the sky, noticing the faraway stars breaking through the atmosphere.

"Yeah…" he said slowly and eyed his girlfriend on his right. "Maybe so."

Sakura Kinomoto closed her eyes and giggled.

"Once you get used to the silence, then you won't be so uncomfortable," she said compassionately.

Syaoran Li took a hand through his bushy brown hair and made a small laugh. The subtle discomfort could just turn someone on, namely her, he thought. Innocent he was, but felt like an outcast, one who should not even be there.

_"__I should give it some time."_

That was the spirit.

"You're right, Sakura," he said optimistically.

"Of course I'm right, silly," Sakura replied and gave him a bit of a playful tug on his green shirtsleeve. "Trust me on this."

Syaoran laughed from her happy burst and thought it was best to end the subject.

"To be honest, I was really surprised that Keroberos arranged us to go on our date." Mahogany-colored eyes wavered along the sidewalk on the other side of the road, as if he noticed a light being shut off. "Especially since we don't get along all that well at all."

Sakura clasped her hands behind her back. "I was actually more surprised that he called you 'Syaoran' instead of 'kid,'" she admitted. "That was the first time I remember him actually calling you by your first name in years."

Syaoran turned to her. "Apparently, he's finally grown up from his grudge."

Sakura could only shrug. "I think it's mostly force, he can be very stubborn sometimes."

"No kidding," scoffed Syaoran. "One time, while we all had cake, I made a remark about his glutton, and he responded by pinning me on the floor with his paw."

Sakura burst out laughing, befuddling him.

"I remember that day," she said through giggles. "I think it was the first time you felt like a pancake."

Syaoran made a click with his tongue and looked ahead. "A pancake with a lion's paw print on my back," he added while feeling a twinge on his spine. "That's a meal I'll pass any day in the week."

The Card Mistress eyed the sky for a moment and swung her arms in front. "And once it was over, I punished him by taking away sweets from him for two weeks…"

She trailed off when she noticed Syaoran's shake of the head.

"…A bad idea, to say the least."

* * *

_About one summer ago, Sakura and Syaoran, each wearing bright orange clothes, had returned home from the riverwalk. Since it was August, it was expected to experience a "dog day"; the temperatures swelled well into the nineties, and it was _humid_, making it unbearable for anyone to travel outside without having something to keep cool. And the shade was not much help, for when the sun was not frying them quicker than eggs, sweat would stick to the skin from the humidity. Simplistically, it was not the perfect day to go outside at all._

_"__Whew!"_

_Sighing in relief, she grabbed a white napkin from her shirt pocket and dabbed it across her forehead._

_"__I wished I checked the weather today," sighed Sakura as she and Syaoran simultaneously slowly walked to the living room. "I wasn't expecting today to be so hot!"_

_"__Me, either," said Syaoran, using his left shirtsleeve as a handkerchief._

_"__Wait!"_

_Her sudden exclamation halted Syaoran's activity and their trot down the hallway._

_"__Use this."_

_Left hand occupied, a new napkin was offered to him, literally; it was right in front of his nose._

_Finally, his arm relaxed, he gently grabbed the new napkin, and he wiped it over his face._

_"__Thanks," he sighed, relieved._

_"__You're welcome," was her reply, and they resumed their walk to the living room. "You relax on the couch, and I'll get us some water."_

_Syaoran said nothing for the moment; all he concentrated on was removing the salty sweat off his face and sitting adjacent to an air conditioner._

_At last, he nodded with an unintelligible murmur, and he proceeded to sit on the couch in front of the rotunda. A sigh escaped him, and he finally felt cold, crisp air from the air conditioner behind him. Now if only he paid attention to the weather, as well, then he would have worn shorts and a bright T-shirt and shorts rather than spring pants and a dark long-sleeve shirt… Nevertheless, being inside was all that mattered._

_It would be a few seconds before Sakura returned from the kitchen. Holding in her hands was a tray, which had two empty glass cups and the water pitcher. Per usual, the smile that he loved so dearly was on her face. It was cute, yet innocent, as if the hot, humid day was only the least of her concerns._

_She then placed the tray down on the table, sat down beside him, and poured water into both glasses._

_"__You know, Syaoran," she said after taking a sip of her water, "we're in for a special opportunity right now."_

_Syaoran remained quiet until he swigged some of his water. "What do you mean?"_

_"__Take a look around," said Sakura, and Syaoran began glancing around the room, red-brown eyes swerving like a car that had lost its traction. "No one else is in the room right now besides us. And since Big Brother and Dad are not home right now, we have the whole room to ourselves."_

_Syaoran took another sip following his slow sentence. "What are you saying, Sakura?"_

_She put her cup down on the tray and faced him._

_"__Well, I was hoping if we could… you know…" She stopped and blinked, her eyes staring at the ceiling. "Um… what is the word that means hugging tightly and affectionately?"_

_"__I think the word is—"_

**BURP!!!**

_"__Ummm… Somehow, I don't think that's what you were gonna say, Syaoran," said Sakura following a brief silent sequence. Her eyes were as small as dots._

_Syaoran's blank face already answered her statement._

_"__No, Sakura, it wasn't."_

_But he verbally replied, anyway._

_A few deep breaths from both of them later, and their composures returned to normal: Each of their faces were relaxed, and their eyes enlarged._

**BURP!!!**

_Another belch followed, and it barely shook the walls of the house._

**BUUURRRRP!!!**

_Not this one, though, and it was an absolute miracle that nothing crashed onto the floor and shattered into millions of tiny pieces._

_And whatever shock that remained dormant within them had suddenly vanished into nothingness. Concerned expressions replaced calm ones, eyebrows slid backwards, and their mouths frowned._

_"__I think we should head upstairs and see what's wrong with Kero," said Sakura with a soft voice._

_Syaoran glanced at the ceiling._

_"__Yeah, let's go."_

_With that, they got up from the couch and walked upstairs. While approaching, they swore that they could hear pained groaning and muttering coming from inside her room, and that left them with concern. A hurt Kero was not something neither Sakura nor Syaoran – despite the relationship not being so strong – wanted._

_"__We're here, Kero!" shouted Sakura once arriving at the door._

_"__Please… Please, Sakura," groaned Kero, stopping in between. "Please… help me."_

_The duo exchanged worried looks, and then with a fury, Sakura opened the door._

_"__Hello, Sakura."_

_Time stopped._

_"__HHOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!!!"_

_Now it restarted._

_Before her and her disbelieved boyfriend was little sweet Kero, lying on the floor. Instead of being the usually cuddly "plush toy," his stomach was round and bulging, and melted chocolate splattered all over his face and stomach._

_On the bed, there was a mess: The blanket was not covering the bed; it lay unkemptly on the floor. All the pillows were scattered, whether it was from the headrest to the corner end of the bed. And in the center lay what was once the cardboard plate of a rich chocolate cake._

_"__That was some very good cake," sighed Kero and gingerly patted the side of his belly._

_"_But you weren't supposed to have sweets for two weeks_!" she shouted angrily. "_You were punished_!"_

_"__I know," said Kero, his tone soft and cunning. "That's why I ate it all."_

_"__But, now, your disobedience has cost you an extra month of sweets!" yelled Sakura (Syaoran watched timidly from the background; an angry Mistress of the Cards was _not_ someone he wanted to face). "What do you have to say for yourself now, Kero?!"_

_The Beast of the Seal laughed mischievously and belched softly._

_"__What's for dessert?"_

**CRASH!!**

_Facefault, anyone?_

* * *

"Talk about… the perfect… revenge…" gasped Syaoran through his chuckle. 

"…And punishing him… even… longer…" gasped Sakura through escaping words and breaths, "…wasn't… a good… idea… either."

If the clapping of shoes when touching the ground continued, then their voices were louder, _much_ louder. The laughter that slightly reverberated off the buildings earlier bounced loudly back and forth like drums. Lights were sporadically switched on, and whoever inside finally awoke by the racket outside.

"BE QUIET OUT THERE!! WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!!"

Sakura and Syaoran stopped laughing at once, and a huge sweatdrop drooped down the side of each of their faces.

"…S-Sorry," replied Sakura timidly.

Either it was coincidence, or everyone in the neighborhood heard her, for all the lights went back off soon after.

At the sight of the flickering, a quiet sigh escaped them.

"Perhaps, we should just enjoy our date tonight," said Sakura while looking at Syaoran.

"Yeah, we should," he replied with a nod. "I'm not in a mood to face sleepy townspeople right now."

Nothing more was said as they continued walking down the street. In addition to no one being nearby, with the lamplights dim (but bright enough to see everything), the mood felt calm, peaceful, and tranquil. Conversely, it was, well, a little eerie, for the marketplace was usually the most crowded place in Tomoeda. Of course, the majority of businesses being closed now made sense, but still, you could not help but quake a little in your feet whenever walking in a deserted place when it ought to be so busy.

"Speaking of that memory of Kero, Syaoran," popped out Sakura. "It's very quiet right now, and no one is around. So, I've been thinking that both of us could, well… you know… cuddle right now."

No response.

"You don't like the idea, huh?" asked Sakura, but before he could reply, she said, "Maybe, we can hold hands as we walk along… if that is okay with you."

Once more, Syaoran never responded, and Sakura's happy, curious expression turned into one of concern.

"Syaoran, are you okay?" There went her worried tone, and they stopped walking. "You ignoring me is really scaring me."

At last, he gasped, and he turned to her.

"Sorry for ignoring you, Sakura," he replied sincerely. "It was that I was distracted by something."

Sakura hummed from confusion. "Distracted by what?"

Syaoran stared at where the moon hovered in the sky, and he stretched his right hand out.

"Look over there," he told her.

She followed his instruction and gazed at the area of the Moon, and she sighed at the sight.

Flying adjacent to the Moon was a small flock of white doves. All seven of them were very small according to how far they were, but she nonetheless noticed them and sighed at the sight. Even though she lacked knowledge of birds flying as a pack, from what she saw, she felt that they not only flew as very close friends, but family, too… like they were one.

"They're so beautiful," said Sakura breathlessly. "I rarely see any birds flying out at night."

"I agree, they are beautiful," said Syaoran with a smile, but a frown took its place. "But that wasn't why I pointed at them."

"Huh?" The female Kinomoto shifted her attention to him, the doves forgotten.

"Sometimes, whenever I look at the sky and watch birds fly by, I feel a little jealous," said Syaoran. "Jealous of them…" he gulped, "jealous of you."

Sakura gasped.

"But why do you feel jealous of me?" she asked worriedly.

"It's not what you think, Sakura," Syaoran said hastily as he made a brief windmill of his hands.

Sakura submitted and let him continue.

"Whenever I see you or the birds fly high in the air, I sometimes can't help but wonder, 'What is it like to fly? What does it feel to feel the air run through me as I fly high in the sky?'"

He paused for a second and breathed.

"What I'm saying, Sakura, is that I'm jealous because you can fly… and I can't."

Remorse conquered her conscience. Why did she not expect that from him? Why could she not notice Syaoran being envious of her because he was forced to keep his feet on the ground? How could her magic not detect his thoughts? Why did she have to be so naïve and overlook his occasional envy of her?

Wait. He loved that part about her. Minus the sweet smile and gentle personality – despite having that dormant fire inside of her – he loved the fact that she could be naïve at times. No way would he ever want that to _not_ be a part of her. Otherwise, why would they sometimes humorously jab at each other for her overlooking the littlest of details and not realize it? Apparently, the relationship was best if she maintained her naivety.

All the confusion led her to a simple answer, and she could not help but chuckle at the thought.

"Well, why didn't you tell me about wanting to fly earlier?" she cried out happily, and Syaoran faced her. "I can help solve your problem _easily_."

She reached in one of her pant pockets and what she revealed in her hand were all fifty-three Sakura Cards.

"The Sakura Cards!" Syaoran cried.

"Didn't you remember that I always bring my Cards with me just in case?" giggled Sakura teasingly.

Syaoran shook his head. "No. I forgot for a minute," he smiled.

Sakura's giggle became a chuckle.

"Well, now, you're getting your wish," she told him and eyed the fan of Cards. "One tap on the Fly Card, and I can temporarily merge you with it. Then, your dream of flying will come true. What do you think about that, Syaoran?"

He blinked quickly.

"No."

Sakura shot up.

"_'No'_?!"

"Well… not a total 'no,'" corrected Syaoran. "I want to fly high in the sky. But just flying isn't enough…" he turned to the Moon again, the doves missing, "…I want to fly, but I want to fly _with you_."

"Oh."

A sad expression on her face, Sakura looked down at the Sakura Cards again.

_"__He wants to fly with me, not alone,"_ she thought. _"How can I help him accomplish his desire and have us fly high… together?"_

Together – the way they were since they were at tender ages. The idea of both of them becoming romantic together at such a really young age was illogical. It made no sense to be in a romance until they were older and more mature. Yes, while they were different people among many other children, they both agreed that they still had to develop their character and consciences more. They were young then and, being sixteen years old each, still were, but neither could not help but admit that they had matured a lot since first meeting one another five years ago. At first friends, and now romantic partners.

And, now, she heard him say he wanted to fly with her. It was easy to grant him the temporary wish to fly alone, but he said it was not enough. From his tone, flying without her by his side was worse than not flying at all. So, what could she do to help him accomplish that? How could they fly together?

"Syaoran…" she said and looked up, "…I think we can fly together, after all."

"We can?" asked Syaoran when he turned to her, a sparkle in his eyes.

"Mm-hmm," she nodded and grabbed the Star Key that hung around her neck. "Can you hold onto the Cards for a moment, please?"

Syaoran obliged and retrieved the once fan of Sakura Cards.

"Thanks." Following her response, she took the band that held the Key off her neck, closed her eyes, and extended her right hand out. There, she could feel the magic pulsating through her blood. It was within her now, waiting to explode.

And it only increased once the key glowed a bright aura, floated out of her hand, and right in front of her.

_"__The Key that hides the power of the Stars—"_

The stillness around her altered, as a blast of wind swirled around her.

_"_—_Show your true form before me!"_

The Magic Circle of the Sakura Cards subsequently expanded under her and began rotating counterclockwise.

_"__I, Sakura, command you under our contract!"_

Her Star Key slowly rose higher and higher to where it was just above her head.

The magic had woken up once again.

_"__REEELLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEE!!"_

Twirling went the Star Key, and it spun quickly and erratically. The wind had turned into a very violent gust, but only she could feel it. From Syaoran's point of view, everything remained very still and very serene.

Then, the Key grew until it became a pink staff with a yellow star and retreated wings on one of its ends. With her right hand, she grabbed it as firmly as she could and twirled it like it was a baton.

The rush had ended.

"Beautiful."

Sakura looked at Syaoran, who had an expression of awe on his face, and blushed.

"Thank you," she replied sweetly. "May I have my Cards back, please?"

At once did he snap out of it. The look of awe changed into one of normalcy instead of fawning.

"Here you go," he said and extended his handful of Sakura Cards.

She accepted the offer and fanned them again. Rather than an equal fan, though, two Cards stuck out more than the others. Sakura, then, put the staff down on the ground and touched the two Cards with gentle fingers. Afterwards, she put the other Cards back safely in one of her pockets and retrieved her Star Staff once more.

"Syaoran, it is time to make your wish come true," she told him with a kind whisper.

Suddenly, the stillness around them really disappeared; a gust of wind twirled around both of them, and, there, they began feeling a sensation of magic, especially Syaoran. He had not felt the magic in such a long time, and, boy, was it extremely refreshing feeling the magic within him again.

The two pink Sakura Cards were formed into a small fan in her left hand, and she could feel them beginning to awake. They pulsated on her fingertips, and the magic was zooming around her body.

Then, like a whip, the Mistress of the Sakura Cards flicked them out of her hand, and they spun high in the air.

"Please grant Syaoran his wish of us flying high in the sky together tonight!"

She extended her arm and pointed her staff at the cards above her.

"Fly! Twin!"

The Star Staff's wings expanded, and the yellow star began spinning very quickly. In addition, swirls of white and pale yellow spiraled around both her and Syaoran. Immediately were they beginning to feel something, but it was not all over the place. Instead, they could feel something on each of their backs. It was like they were growing a pair of something.

Then, out from each of their backs was a pair of large, white feathery wings. At about five feet long each, they were big enough to completely cocoon themselves if desired.

Syaoran could feel the wings instantly, for they were attached to his back. As much as he yearned to fly in the air now, he had to test them while standing on the ground first. So, if he could just make them flap…

The wings instantly flapped lightly back and forth, creating a minute whirl of wind. It was not significant, but it was enough to make him happy nevertheless.

Watching him flap his wings made the female Kinomoto child giggle.

_"__It's very sweet watching him try out the wings."_

Still, there was that bit of immaturity in her, and she soon began waving her wings. Rather than being feeble attempts, they were strong repetitions, and it was enough to make a brief gust.

Syaoran noticed her playful smile and laughed. "So, you wanna play, huh?" he said, and in response, used the strength in his back to flap a little harder.

At the sight, she laughed, told him, "You can flap the wings well, but can you do this?" and made several fast, short flutters of the tip of her wings.

"Hey, no fair!" cried Syaoran semi-jokingly.

Sakura placed her empty left hand on her hip and leaned on her right leg. "So, this means you're giving up?" she said sassily and fluttered the tips of her wings again.

Syaoran coughed.

"Me, give up? No way!" he exclaimed suddenly and, after giving a long breath, closed his eyes and concentrated on his back muscles. Moving his wings were really difficult to start with, but to try to make quick flaps was murder. But he did not want her to win, he did not want to look like a quitter. And her continuous teasing was giving him the drive to show her that she was not the only human who could use wings.

Finally, with as much as he could muster, the tips of his wings began to move back and forth.

Once he sighed, Sakura lightly clapped her hands, her staff secure under her armpit.

"I knew you could do it!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah… I could," sighed Syaoran. "But it was very hard."

"But you still flapped your wings," replied Sakura and let her staff drop until her hand grabbed it. "Now, I want you to really achieve your wish."

She extended her left hand, and Syaoran knew what she was relaying to him. The smile and gesture was all he needed to understand what she had said, and instantly, he reached his right hand out and locked it into hers.

"Now, hold on tight!"

Suddenly, her wings began flapping, and before he could think of anything, the ground was pulled away from him. His feet no longer touched the asphalt, and what he felt now was the cool night air circulating around him and Sakura's hand tightly holding onto his.

Despite not actually flying right now, the feeling of just being in the air was so lively. Never in his life did he experience the joy of being in the sky like he was right now. He finally understood why Sakura herself loved flying so much.

Then, Sakura stopped ascending, and they remained stationary in the sky. Syaoran never looked down, but he sensed that they are about 500 feet high, and that was enough to make him shiver out of fright.

"Take it easy, Syaoran," instructed Sakura. "Scaring yourself won't help you succeed in flying."

The urge to scream was there, but Syaoran took a couple of breaths, and he looked directly at her face, hoping to forget about the hard ground… for now.

"We will fly a little more slowly now, but I want you to try to flap your wings, okay?"

"I will," promised Syaoran.

"Good," said Sakura, and they began flying in a straight line. However, instead of a quick zoom, it was steady and very slow.

As for Syaoran, his back muscles tightened, and he began to feel his wings slowly flap back and forth.

Green eyes glanced at him.

"You're doing well, Syaoran," encouraged the girl. "But try to flap a little faster."

The male Li's back began to ache, but he kept on grunting: There was no way that he was going to disappoint her and foil his dream. So, he continued using as much back strength as possible, and suddenly, the wings began flapping quicker.

Sakura cheered him on, saying phrases like "You're doing great" and "Keep it going!" and Syaoran responded by flapping his wings harder and harder. The sensation was breathtaking: His back no longer ached as much anymore, and his face expressed excitement. At one point, he felt so happy, he nearly lost grip of her hand.

"You're liking the feeling of your wings beating, don't you?" asked Sakura joyously.

At a loss for words, Syaoran nodded his head.

"I'm very glad," she grinned and blinked, "because now comes the moment."

"What moment?" asked Syaoran.

Sakura peaked at the hand she held.

"The moment of you flying on your own."

"_What_?!" Syaoran exclaimed, his joy becoming panic. "Fly… without holding onto your hand?"

"Yes," was her straightforward reply.

"B-But I can't!" he stuttered out of fright. "I c-can't fly without you h-holding onto me!"

"Why, Syaoran?" she wondered with a blink. "You've been doing very well so far. Don't stop now!"

Syaoran gulped. "I just… I don't wanna fall."

Sakura shook her head and rubbed her thumb across his hand gently. "It's okay, Syaoran," she soothed. "You're not going to fall. Your will to not fall to the ground will keep you in the air. I know that whenever I don't want to fall, _I_ stay in the air, so the same thing can happen to you, too."

Beads of sweat profusely dripped down his face. "You think so, Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head, her crown of hair waving in the wind created by her wings. "No, Syaoran, I don't think so. I know so. That's why I trust you so much, that's why I love you so much. I know you can do it, even if you believe you can't."

Silence fell, as Syaoran let what she said sink through his skin and into his mind. She trusted him. She knew that he could fly without her assistance. Now, he just needed to trust himself and believe that he could fly alone, too.

After one minute, he made his decision.

"All right, Sakura," he answered at last. "I trust you, and I will not fall."

"That's the spirit." Sakura's tone made him chuckle and wonder if Kero influenced her somehow.

"So, are you ready to fly alone now?" she asked him.

Finally, temptation overtook him, and he looked down at the ground. From how small everything was below, he knew that they were very high up. All the trees, buildings, and lamps looked very miniscule way up here compared to being on the asphalt.

Nevertheless, he no longer had to worry. She was there, and he trusted her.

"Yes, I'm ready now."

"Good," said Sakura. "On my count of three, we let go. Ready?"

Syaoran nodded.

"One…"

He closed his eyes.

"Two…"

His wings spread apart.

"Three!"

Their hands parted, and Syaoran began flapping his wings as hard as he could. Flying with Sakura's assistance was simple, but doing it without her help was as difficult as a young whale calf trying to obtain air without having her mother help her out. The struggling was there, the aching was there, and the panting was there. His back was beginning to feel sore and exhausted, and the force of gravity was pulling his feet towards the floor.

_"__C'mon, Syaoran, you can do it!"_ thought Sakura as she watched him struggle. _"Believe in yourself and you can fly on your own. Believe you can, because I know you can fly. C'mon, Syaoran! C'mon!"_

He could sense Sakura urging him on via her own mind. He could feel his girlfriend's mental presence urge him to fight off the fatigue and maintain himself in the air. His conscience could do it. Her conscience convinced him so.

No.

He was not going to give up. He wanted to fly along with her, and he was going to keep that promise.

The flapping of his wings became more and more steady. They were no longer so violent… and then everything was becoming easy. His back no longer ached, and gravity was not pulling him down with so much force anymore.

And finally… fulfillment.

His wings flapped lightly, and his body was strong enough to keep itself in the sky.

"SYAORAN, YOU DID IT!!"

Suddenly, he found himself pounced on by Sakura, and they somersaulted in the sky.

Then went fluttering of wings, and they floated upright once more, this time in an embrace.

"Syaoran…" said Sakura quietly and looked up at him, her eyes glossy, "…you did it. You can fly now."

Syaoran's wings continued to flutter, and he caressed her tender left cheek. "And it's because you believed I can do it, too," he said, smiling kindly.

Sakura's tears soaked back into her eyes, and she beamed brighter than the sun on the other side of the world.

"Thanks for the compliment, Syaoran," she said happily, "and I hope you're not jealous anymore."

Syaoran shook his head and replied, "No, I'm not."

"I'm glad," said Sakura, her smile a half-stain on her face.

Then, she swiftly pulled herself away from him, sang, "Try to come and catch me!" and began flying away while laughing.

"Hey!" Syaoran exclaimed. "Come back here!"

Flapping his wings a little harder than usual, he lunged the top of his body forward, and he began flying after her playful girlfriend. There, he finally felt the rush of the wind hitting his face. When he was stationary or walking on the ground, aside from storms, he barely felt any wind. Here, the wind was calm, and the environment was serene. This cool autumn day provided the perfect opportunity for him to feel what it was really like to have the wind circulate around him. It whipped his clothes and bushy air around, but his skin tingled in delight, and his heart soared. In short, he loved flying and would love to do so in the future.

And from Sakura's playful persona and her wisdom prior, he knew that they were indeed going to fly again, and quite possibly sooner than he thought.

"Watching them fly tonight is really cute, don't you think, Kero?" asked seventeen-year-old Tomoyo Daidouji while holding her camcorder over her right eye.

Holding onto his binoculars, and watching from the ledge of her bedroom balcony, the little Beast of the Seal turned to his right. "As much as I hate to say it, Tomoyo, I have to agree with you. It really is nice watching Sakura and Syaoran fly together." He put the binoculars over his eyes again and watched the two faraway lovebirds. "From how happy they are, this won't be the only time, either."

Tomoyo nodded in agreement, but she suddenly frowned. "Now I wonder if I can fly, too."

Kero shifted his bear-like head at her like a shot. "Are you crazy?! Of course you can fly, silly!" he told her excitedly. "Just ask Sakura if she could allow you to merge with Fly, and I can help you with the rest."

Tomoyo took her eye off the camcorder and turned to him, her indigo eyes glittering with hope. "So we _can_ practice tomorrow?"

Kero nodded with a big grin. "If the weather permits."

The Daidouji child smiled widely from the news. If Syaoran could fly, she could, too, and that meant there were _three_ human beings on Earth who could fly instead of two. She believed that this trend would continue one day, and she sensed it through her blood. But as of right now, it was perhaps best if only she, Sakura, Syaoran, and anyone else who knew well about the late Clow Reed and his capability of using magic had the knowledge about being able to fly.

"Tonight, though," finished Kero, "I think we should just watch Sakura and Syaoran and think about us flying tomorrow."

Tomoyo replied in agreement, and for the rest of the evening, they closely watched Sakura and Syaoran cuddle and kiss in front of the Moon.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ What do you think of what may be my only foray into the Sakaoran pairing, and what do you think of the Kero/Tomoyo hint that I dropped in the end? Review to tell me your thoughts on the story._


End file.
